Lentera Hati
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: sekuel ff gaje saya yang berjudul Hope..BL, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, Menma.. warning : fanfic bertema boylove, ga suka ga usah baca.
1. Chapter 1

Lentera Hati.

Disclameir : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaruko.

Genre : Romance, family.

Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya,m-preg, buat yang anti cerita homo atau cerita buatan saya ada baiknya jangan masuk kesini hargailah usaha seorang author yang membuat karyanya walau pun tak berkenan di mata kalian.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca, silahkan klik back.

Chapter 1.

"Ah~ akhirnya kita sampai juga.'' Pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah berjam-jam dalam perjalanannya kesebuah kota bernama suna.

''Mama, kenapa kita harus pindah ke suna?" tanya bocah berusia 7 tahun yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya.

Namikaze Naruto sosok yang di panggil 'mama' oleh bocah laki-laki itu menengok pada sang anak, ''Karena kita akan memulai kehidupan yang baru di sini mulai sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, Menma sudah berapa kali papa bilang padamu jangan panggil papa dengan sebutan 'mama'.'' Protesnya.

Namikaze Menma bocah bersurai raven jabrik itu tampak tak acuh dengan ucapan sang 'Mama', dengan cueknya ia menarik koper kecil berwarna biru miliknya lalu melenggang masuk kerumah barunya yang sederhana.

''Dasar anak itu, persis seperti Sasuke.'' Daun telinga bocah raven itu berkedut saat mendengar sebuah nama yang asing di telinganya.

''Mama tadi menyebut nama siapa? Sa…."

''Sai.'' Potong Naruto cepat.

"Eh?"

"Papa bilang tadi Sai, kau persis seperti pamanmu Sai.'' Ulang Naruto, ekspresi di wajah Menma tak berubah tetap datar.

'Kurasa tadi Mama tak menyebut itu.' Batinnya tak percaya begitu saja, bukan Menma namanya jika tidak punya rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, apalagi raut wajah mama-nya seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar darinya.

''Oh.'' Tak ingin berdebat dengan sang 'mama' Menma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya 'Akan kucari tahu siapa itu Sasuke.', bocah raven itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang tamu yang sudah tersedia disana.

''Menma mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggilku Papa.''

''Kenapa, kurasa panggilan mama memang lebih cocok.'' Sahutnya dengan kedua tangan yang melipat didada, 'kh sifat angkuhnya mulai menurun padanya.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati melihat tingkah Menma yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin mirip dengan sosok ayahnya.

''Jangan membantah, papa adalah seorang pria, mana ada sebutan mama untuk seorang pria.''

''Ada.''

''Siapa?"

''Mama.'' Jawab Menma enteng, perempatan siku-siku mulai bermunculan.

''Anak ini, grrr, haah~ ck terserah kau saja.'' Naruto menghela nafas lelah, percuma ia menasehati anaknya seperti itu karena hasilnya akan sama saja, Menma anak yang keras kepala dan walaupun Naruto sudah memberinya ceramah panjang lebar tetap saja julukan 'mama' untuknya tak akan pernah hilang.

'Sial, semua ini gara-gara Neji yang selalu mengomporinya dulu.' Batinnya menyalahkan sosok pria yang tak pernah lelah mengejar cintanya sejak dulu, bahkan ia selalu mengaku sebagai papa sang anak dan hingga sekarang di mata Menma, Hyuuga Neji adalah papanya meskipun bocah itu tahu jika sosok itu bukanlah papa kandungnya.

Dan karena sosok yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan itulah Menma selalu memanggilnya Mama, kapanpun dan dimanapun walau sudah di larang olehnya.

"Mama aku lapar, aku ingin makan ramen dengan tambahan tomat yang banyak.'' Naruto menoleh pada anaknya yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

''Hei, ini di ruang tamu, seharusnya kau merapikan barang-barangmu di kamarmu.'' Lagi-lagi Naruto harus di buat menghela nafas pasrah, anaknya sedikit sulit di kendalikan sekarang.

''Baiklah, baiklah. Mama memang mulai cerewet sekarang.'' Menma mengangkut barang-barangnya yang semula ia letakan di kursi ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang di yakini adalah kamarnya.

''Kamarmu yang sebelah kanan Menma.'' Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghentikan pergerakan tangan Menma yang hendak membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Menma membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kemudian meletakan barang-barang miliknya diatas sebuah kasur lalu mulai menatanya satu persatu.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, Menma yang sudah selesai merapikan kamarnya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran mungil miliknya.

'Papa kandungku itu wajahnya seperti apa ya?' tanyanya dalam hati, ia penasaran akan rupa sang papa dan yang selalu menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa mamanya itu tak pernah mau memperlihatkan poto sang papa padanya.

Menma menegakan tubuhnya dengan tekad yang kuat ia kali ini akan membujuk sang mama untuk memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya papa kandungnya, ia bangkit lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur rumah barunya.

Bocah itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk memotong tomat kesukaannya.

''Mama apa papa Neji akan datang kemari?" Tanya Menma memulai sebuah percakapan.

''Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Menma. Dan lagi sebaiknya kau jangan memanggil Neji dengan sebutan papa, dia bukan papamu Menma.''

''Lalu siapa papaku?''

tak

''Ittai.'' Kulit jemari Naruto teriris pisau yang sedang di gunakannya. Menma terkejut lalu buru-buru menghampiri Naruto.

''Ma..'' kedua iris biru milik Menma membola melihat tubuh sang mama bergetar hebat, Naruto menangis bukan karena tangannya yang teriris melainkan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir sang anak.

''Kumohon Menma, jangan tanyakan soal itu.'' Ucap Naruto sebelum pergi dari dapur meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur dan juga Menma yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

.

Menma membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan, di perhatikannya sosok pria itu yang kini tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya, Menma menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh sang mama dari belakang.

''Mama aku ingin minta maaf.'' Ucap Menma langsung.

Naruto tak memberi respon tatapan mata pria itu begitu kosong, kenapa Menma harus bertanya tentang sosok pria yang sudah mencampakannya, walau dalam hati ia tak memungkiri masih memiliki perasaan padanya.

''Mama…''

''Dia adalah pria yang sangat tampan, walaupun wajahnya tertutup sebelah topeng namun itu tak membuatnya terlihat buruk.'' Menma tertegun apa mamanya itu sedang menceritakan sosok papanya.

''Dia adalah pria dengan seribu rayuan mematikan yang mampu membuat seseorang luluh akan kata-katanya, aku adalah pria yang kesekian yang sudah termakan setiap ucapannya, dan berakhir dia pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu jika kau telah tumbuh dalam diriku.''

''Lalu siapa namanya?"

Naruto berbalik menjadi menghadap kearah Menma, ia lalu tersenyum hangat pada anak satu-satunya itu, ''Untuk yang ini mama belum siap Menma.'' Jawabnya seraya mengusap surai raven itu.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu, Menma kini mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan lingkungan kota suna. Ia sudah memiliki beberapa teman dekat di sana.

"Ayo oper bolanya kemari Menma!" teriak seorang bocah seumuran dengannya dengan model rambut mirip mangkuk terbalik, namanya Rock Lee.

Menma menendang bola di kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah teman barunya itu, namun sayang bola itu bukannya mengarah kearah Lee, bola itu justru melambung tinggi melewati bocah itu dan mulai keluar jalur lapangan.

''Kau bisa mengoper tidak sih, kau lihat bolanya terlempar kesana.'' Cerocos Lee dengan wajah terlihat kesal pada Menma.

''Baik, baik, akan aku ambil.'' Sahut Menma ketus.

Menma mencari keberadaan bola milik temannya itu kearah taman yang dekat dengan lapangan, arah matanya lalu tertuju pada benda bulat berwarna putih hitam yang di yakini adalah bola yang di carinya, namun ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat sadar bola itu kini berada di sebelah kaki sosok pria tinggi menjulang.

''Uhm ano, paman itu bolaku.'' Pria itu menoleh, iris hitamnya menatap Menma.

Seklias Menma melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah pria itu, ''Hn, ambil saja.'' Ucapnya.

Menma menghampiri pria itu atau lebih tepatnya bola milik temannya lalu ia pun mengambilnya, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Menma pergi begitu saja dari taman tersebut.

''Sasuke-sama, anda disini rupanya. Ini data yang anda minta.'' Menma tersentak begitu mendengar nama itu.

' _Dasar anak itu, persis seperti Sasuke,'_

Kedua bola sewarna batu sapphire itu membola ketika ia teringat gumaman sang mama, seketika ia menoleh lalu memperhatikan pria yang kini tengah membaca sebuah berkas di tangannya, 'paman itu memakai sebuah topeng yang hanya menutup separuh wajahnya, persis dengan yang di ceritakan mama.' Batin Menma, matanya tak lepas dari sosok bertubuh tinggi itu.

'Tunggu, bukankah mama tak menyebutkan nama papa saat itu, tapi nama paman itu…'

''Oi Menma-kun, mau sampai kapan kau berada disana.'' Teriak Rock Lee.

Menma menggedikan kedua bahunya ia lalu berlari menghampiri Lee dan kembali bermain bola.

Sementara pria yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu kini sibuk mengamati kertas putih di tangannya juga dua lembar poto yang menampakan sosok manis berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang tersenyum lima jari.

'Jadi disini kau tinggal sekarang,' ucapnya dalam hati, iris malamnya lalu melihat selembar poto yang menampakan bocah berambut raven yang memiliki rupa sama dengan pria berwajah manis itu.

'Bukankah ini…' sontak Sasuke langsung menengok kearah Menma pergi.

.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dengan raut sendu, di depannya duduk sosok pria berambut orange kemerahan berwajah hampir mirip dengan ibunya. Uzumaki Kyuubi namanya ia adalah adik kandung dari Kushina, ia juga seorang pemilik perusahaan yang sudah turun temurun di wariskan pada keturunan Uzumaki.

''Maafkan aku paman Kyuu, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu sulit untukku.''

''Naruto, paman mohon padamu. Kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki keturunan Uzumaki yang bisa menggantikan posisiku disana.'' Bujuk sang paman.

''Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya, kurasa Naruko jauh lebih pantas karena dia lebih pintar daripada aku.'' Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya, dulu memang dirinya sempat bekerja di perusahaan Uzumaki yang di kelola oleh pamannya, Naruto yang saat itu masih kuliah berniat mencari kerja sampingan hitung-hitung menambah uang sakunya.

Kyuubi yang mengetahui niat keponakannya langsung menawarinya bekerja, awalnya Naruto pikir Kyuubi akan memberinya pekerjaan di café atau minimarket yang bisa mengambil shif malam, namun dugaannya salah Kyuubi malah membawanya ke Uzumaki corp dan malah langsung memberinya jabatan yang tinggi disana.

Menjadi manager bukanlah hal yang mudah selain butuh tingkat pendidikan yang tinggi usianya pun belumlah pantas dan Naruto tahu itu, untuk itulah ia menolak posisi itu dengan keras saat itu, tapi Kyuubi ternyata lebih keras kepala darinya dengan dalih akan membimbingnya menjadi seorang manager keuangan di Uzumaki corp karena setahu Naruto pamannya pernah menempati posisi itu sebelumnya saat perusahaan itu masih di pegang oleh kakeknya.

''Aku bisa mengajarimu banyak hal Naru, bukankah sudah ku jelaskan saat itu. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut karena aku akan berada di sampingmu saat kau menjadi pemimpin di Uzumaki corp.''

''Tapi aku…''

''Aku sudah lelah Naru, sudah saatnya aku melepas jabatan itu dan kau harus menggantikan posisiku.'' Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada serius.

''Jika aku menggantikan posisimu sebagai direktur disana lalu bagaimana dengan Menma?"

''Menma sudah berusia 7 tahun, apalagi yang kau takutkan Naru.''

''Aku hanya tak ingin Menma merasa kekurangan kasih sayang, paman tahu sendirikan keadaanku yang hanya orangtua tunggal." Kyuubi tak lagi bersuara, ia sadar jika ia terlalu banyak memaksa pada keponakannya.

''Baiklah jika itu yang menjadi alasanmu, paman tidak bisa memaksamu lebih dari ini lagi. Tapi jika kau memerlukan pekerjaan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada paman.'' Ucap Kyuubi seraya menghela nafas lelah.

''Maafkan aku paman.''

''Tak perlu meminta maaf Naru, ah sepertinya paman harus segera pergi akan ada pertemuan dengan beberapa klien sebentar lagi, paman pamit dulu.'' Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Naruto dengan langkah berat.

''Hati-hati paman.'' Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri sambil memperhatikan kepergian mobil sang paman.

Setelah mobil milik sang paman sudah tak terlihat Naruto berbalik dan hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun gerakannya harus terhenti kala gendang telinganya mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang ia yakin menuju kearah rumahnya, ia kembali berbalik dan di dapatinya sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Tampak seseorang berjas hitam keluar dari arah kemudi lalu mulai membuka pintu bagian penumpang, kedua iris sapphire milik Naruto membola kala ia melihat sosok yang masih sangat diingatnya, kedua kakinya terasa lemas hampir saja ia terduduk jika tangannya tak menopang pada knop pintu rumahnya.

Tampak sosok tinggi itu berjalan kearahnya, langkah kaki yang terlihat angkuh namun penuh karisma yang mampu membuat siapa saja menoleh padanya, ia pria dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu memikat hati siapa saja yang dirayu-nya dan Naruto adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang terpikat oleh pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu.

''Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto.'' Ucap Sasuke saat jarak keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

Naruto tak menyahut ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu dengan gerakan kilat ia menutup pintu rumahnya, namun gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat hingga pintu itu tak sepenuhnya tertutup.

''Apa maumu Uchiha singkirkan kaki dan tanganmu, aku tak menerima tamu hari ini.'' Usirnya pada sang pria Uchiha.

''Aku perlu bicara denganmu.''

''Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, semua sudah berlalu jadi pergilah sebelum aku berteriak lebih keras.'' Ancam Naruto, Sasuke tampaknya bukan orang yang mudah di beri peringatan atau ancaman terbukti ia tetap bergeming tanpa menunjukan rasa takut sedikitpun pada si pirang.

''Berteriaklah sesuka hatimu, karena disekitar sini jarang ada perumahan, kau memang sangat bagus dalam memilih tempat, Naru.''

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, ya memang benar disekitar tempatnya tinggal sekarang tidak begitu di padati rumah penduduk dan rumah Naruto termasuk bangunan paling sudut di tempat tersebut.

''Tetap saja kau tak akan kuijinkan masuk kedalam rumahku, Uchiha.''

Sasuke mulai geram dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya ia pun mendorong pintu rumah Naruto hingga terbuka lebar dan sang pemiliknya terdorong kebelakang.

''Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan jika kita perlu bicara.'' Naruto memalingkan wajahnya seraya berdecih.

''Untuk apa kau bicara padaku? Aku sudah tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu, dan lagi darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku sekarang?"

Sasuke menyeringai, ''Apa yang memangnya tak bisa kulakukan, dobe. Aku Uchiha, dan apapun bisa kulakukan untuk mencapai tujuanku.'' Ujarnya dengan nada angkuh, Naruto muak dibuatnya.

''Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?"

''Menurutmu apa tujuanku kemari?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Tbc

Buat reader yang nunggu sekuel ff 'hope' ini udah saya bikinin sekuelnya.. moga tidak mengecewakan dan jika memang jelek atau apalah kimi akan segera mendeletenya.

Dan buat seseorang yang kemaren review soal kenapa naruto bisa jadi seorang manager keuangan di usia muda yang mungkin g jelas lulusannya, akan saya jelaskan secara langsung entah anda baca atau engga itu terserah,,, saya punya teman dan dia seorang manager keuangan mungkin terhitung sejak dia terpaksa berhenti kuliah karena suatu sebab, dia sendiri yang mengatakan pada saya jika dia Cuma lulusan SMA, lalu kenapa dia bisa mendapat posisi itu padahal itu merupakan hal yang tidak mudah dan jawabannya adalah karena perusahaan itu masih milik keluarganya jadi apa yang ngga mungkin untuk itu, dan ketika saya pun kembali menanyakan prihal itu karena saya mendapat review dari anda yang katanya suka gemas dengan cerita kok di umur muda bisa menjadi CEO atau apalah apalah, dan jawaban teman saya itu 'jangan menilai sesuatu dari pendidikannya namun lihatlah dari kemampuan orang tersebut, pendidikan tak menjamin toh pada kenyataannya anak dari boss saya sendiri bisa jadi seorang CEO dan merupakan pemegang saham terbesar diperusahaanya walaupun pendidikannya juga Cuma lulusan SMA.' Begitulah jawabannya dan saya pun jadi sedikit mendapat pencerahan untuk bisa melanjutkan ff ini..

Terima kasih saya tunggu reviewnya para reader sekalian, dan untuk someone jangan tersinggung dengan ucapan saya itu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan anda di ff itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lentera Hati.**

 **Disclameir : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaruko.**

 **Genre : Romance, family.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya,m-preg, buat yang anti cerita homo atau cerita buatan saya ada baiknya jangan masuk kesini hargailah usaha seorang author yang membuat karyanya walau pun tak berkenan di mata kalian.**

 **Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca, silahkan klik back.**

Chapter 2.

Menma dengan perasaan tak karuan yang menyeruak dihatinya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya, sejak pertemuannya dengan pria tampan bertopeng itu sesuatu dalam dadanya tiba-tiba membuncah, ia merasa seperti menemukan sebuah kepingan yang telah lama dicarinya.

Saat tiba dipekarangan rumahnya ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir apik dihalaman depan rumahnya, ''Mobil siapa ini?" gumamnya, matanya tak berkedip memandang mobil mewah mengkilap itu.

''PERGI!" Menma terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumahnya yang ia sangat hapal pemilik suaranya.

"Kenapa Mama berteriak?" setengah berlari Menma menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya yang setengah terbuka, didorongnya dengan kasar pintu itu.

''Mama apa yang…eh paman yang waktu ditaman itu?" Menma yang tadinya hendak bertanya tak jadi karena ia keburu terkejut kala melihat sosok yang sempat ditemuinya ditaman.

''Bocah itu siapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto semenit yang lalu.

''Bukan urusanmu Uchiha, cepat pergi dari rumahku.'' Usirnya, tak peduli dengan keberadaan Menma yang melihatnya berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila asalkan ia bisa membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tidak, sebelum aku tahu siapa bocah itu.'' Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya mudah marah dan sedikit pada pada orang lain bergerak cepat kearah Sasuke lalu mendorong pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan satu hentakan tangannya ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke kebelakang guna membuat pria itu keluar dari rumahnya, tak akan ia biarkan pria yang sudah membuat hidup dan masa depannya hancur itu mengetahui siapa Menma.

''Keluar dari rumahku, sialan.'' Maki sipirang kalap, Menma merasa kasihan pada pria yang baru saja didorong dan dimaki oleh mamanya itu ia pun menghambur lalu memeluk pinggang sang mama.

''Mama jangan memarahi paman itu.''

''Masuk kedalam kamarmu sekarang juga Menma, jangan ikut campur urusan orangtua.'' Menma pun ikut terkena kemarahan Naruto, iris kembar yang sewarna dengan sang mama menatap takut pada sosok pria bersurai pirang itu, Naruto adalah pribadi yang lembut dan penyayang jadi wajar saja jika Menma begitu terkejut begitu mendapati sisi lain sang mama.

''Tapi paman itu…."

''Lakukan perintahku!"

Namun pada dasarnya buah jatuh memang tak akan jauh dari pohonnya begitu pula sifat orangtua yang pastinya akan menurun pada anaknya, Menma bukannya menurut ia malah sengaja menghampiri Sasuke lalu menatap lekat pria itu dengan netra birunya.

''Paman sebaiknya pergi, sepertinya mama sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat sehingga tekanan darahnya naik.'' Ucap Menma, lama Sasuke menatap bocah berusia 7 tahun itu pria itu pun mengangguk.

Tak banyak ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu selain kalimat 'sampai jumpa' seraya mengusak surai raven Menma lalu pria itu pun keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyum ganjil yang terukir dibibir pria raven itu.

'Jangan harap kau lepas begitu saja dari gengamanku, Naru-dobe.'

.

.

"Mama, apa mama mengenal paman itu?" tanya Menma seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto yang kini duduk diatas sofa sambil memeluk lututnya, bocah itu pun bersandar dibelakang punggung Naruto.

''Ya.'' Jawab Naruto singkat.

''Siapa paman itu sebenarnya? Kenapa mama begitu marah padanya?"

''Dia adalah orang terjahat yang pernah kutemui Menma, dan kuharap kau jangan pernah berhubungan dengan pria itu apapun alasannya.'' Menma tak menjawab wajah polosnya berubah muram begitu mendengar nada yang terkesan sadis dan mengancam dari mamanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah kuakatakan dia adalah pria jahat, jika ia adalah orang baik mana mungkin aku repot-repot harus mengusirnya.''

Menma menunduk dalam, awalnya ia pikir jawaban dari sang mama adalah hal yang diimpikannya selama ini namun agaknya ia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan dari jawaban sang mama, kenyataan jika pria itu bukanlah papa yang selama ini diharapkan kehadirannya membuat harapannya sirna seketika.

'Ternyata bukan ya, tapi…'

"Mama bukankah mama pernah bercerita tentang sosok papa padaku, dan sepertinya paman itu…''

''Menma, Neji akan datang kemari malam ini tidakkah kau ingin menyambutnya dengan membuat sesuatu?" Naruto memotong kalimat sang anak guna mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan Neji adalah senjata paling ampuh karena Menma pastilah akan lebih antusias jika mengenai pria berambut coklat panjang itu.

''Benarkah? Yeay aku akan membuat kejutan yang hebat untuk papa Neji.'' Lihatkan anak itu bahkan sepertinya sudah lupa dengan ucapannya semenit yang lalu.

Bocah bersurai raven itu turun dari sofa lalu dengan langkah cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya, entah apa yang akan direncanakan olehnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Neji.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam suara deru kendaran mobil terdengar masuk kehalaman depan rumah Naruto, Menma yang lebih dulu mendengarnya langsung menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya, iris biru bocah itu berbinar begitu melihat sosok Neji yang berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang merentang lebar.

''Papa Neji.'' Ia berseru lalu menghambur kepelukan pria bernama Neji itu.

''Bagaimana kabar anak papa? Apa selalu sehat dan selalu menjaga mamanya juga?" tanya pria itu.

''Tentu saja, aku selalu menjaga mama dari pria jahat.'' Ucapnya bangga dengan tangan yang menepuk dadanya dihadapan Neji,

Pria itu tergelak melihat tingkah lucu Menma, tangan putihnya pun terulur lalu mengacak surai raven milik Menma, ''Bagus sekali, itu baru jagoanku.''

"Papa Neji, aku dan mama sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang spesial untuk papa loh."

"Benarkah, papa jadi tidak sabar masuk kedalam, ayo jagoanku antarkan papamu yang tampan ini untuk melihat kejutan kalian.'' Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Neji yang menggenggam tangan mungil Menma.

Sementara diujung jalan yang agak jauh dari rumah Naruto tampak mobil hitam yang sebelumnya sempat terparkir dihalaman rumahnya serta sang pemiliknya yang kini menatap geram dua sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu, sosok yang tak lain adalah Sasuke entah kenapa begitu kesal melihat adegan bak ayah dan anak didepannya atau pria itu memanglah ayahnya, batin siraven dengan kening mengerut bingung dan ia pun segera mengenyahkan pikiran konyol itu karena bagaimanapun juga mana mungkin pria itu adalah ayahnya karena jika pria itu adalah ayah dari anak Naruto lalu apa peran pria berambut pirang cerah itu setidaknya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

'' _Paman sebaiknya pergi, sepertinya mama sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat sehingga tekanan darahnya naik.''_

Sasuke terhenyak begitu mengingat ucapan bocah raven itu sebuah seringai aneh mulai terlihat, "Mama, eh?" gumamnya.

"Juugo."

''Anda memanggil saya Sasuke-sama.'' Jawab Juugo yang bertugas sebagai supir dan juga orang kepercayaannya bahkan pria berambut orange itu bisa diandalkan juga sebagai bodyguardnya.

''Besok kau harus menyelidiki bocah itu, dan aku mau informasi tentangnya secepat mungkin.'' Titahnya pada pria itu walau Sasuke sudah mendapat informasi tentang Menma namun masih belumlah puas karena kebanyakan informasi itu tentang sipirang.

"Baik akan saya laksanakan.''

.

.

 _Naruto berlari dengan penuh semangat mengejar putranya –Menma- yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, suasana tepi pantai saat ini tidaklah secerah biasanya, hawanya pun dingin dan mungkin akan turun hujan._

'' _Menma!" teriak Naruto memanggil anaknya namun sosok mungil Menma tak ditemukan dimanapun._

'' _Menma!" panggilnya sekali lagi, ia berlari tak tentu arah pikirannya panik dan ia pun tak sadar jika ia sudah berada disisi jalan raya._

 _Iris bulat itu melebar kala melihat sosok sang anak tengah berada dalam gendongan pria yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya, sosok itu terlihat tersenyum mengejek padanya._

'' _Kembalikan Menma padaku, brengsek!"_

 _Sasuke tak gentar dengan teriakan Naruto pria itu justru melebarkan seringainya, "Kembalikan katamu, dia adalah anakku dan mulai saat ini aku akan mengambilnya darimu."_

 _Dunia Naruto seakan runtuh mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dibibir siraven kedua lututnya terasa lemas hingga tanpa sadar ia jatuh berlutut diatas aspal, butiran bening pun mengalir dikedua pipi bergaris miliknya._

'' _Ayo kita pergi, Menma." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterpakuannya._

'' _Jangan ambil, jangan ambil anakku, kembalikan anakku! Uchiha Sasuke!"_

.

"Menma!" Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya, iris birunya terbelalak dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, bayangan mimipinya barusan masih terekam jelas dikepalanya, ia begitu ketakutan jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Sebuah tangan putih yang semula berada dipinggangnya terlihat bergerak. "Ada apa Naru?" tanya sang pemilik tangan, Hyuuga Neji.

Pria itu memang sengaja menginap atas permintaan dari Menma dan karena rumah itu hanya memiliki dua kamar maka terpaksa Naruto menyuruh Neji tidur dikamarnya karena tak mungkin pria itu tidur dengan Menma karena sudah dipastikan jika Neji akan tertidur diatas lantai karena jika Menma tidur bocah itu tidak akan diam.

''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Jawab Naruto dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

''Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau seperti memanggil-manggil Menma.''

''Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Neji.''

''Tidak, kau bahkan memanggil nama seseorang, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan sorot mata tajam penuh rasa cemburu.

''Kau pasti bergurau mana mungkin…"

"Kau jelas-jelas memanggil namanya, kau bergerak gelisah dalam tidurmu lalu tiba-tiba kau mengigau dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Menma.'' Jelas Neji, Naruto bungkam ia tahu jika tak selamanya ia harus menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang siapa ayah biologis dari Menma.

Bruk

Naruto menubruk dada bidang Neji lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya kedua tangannya mencengkram pakaian tidur pria berambut coklat panjang itu.

''Dia ada dikota ini Neji, dan kemarin dia datang menemuiku, dia melihat Menma dan aku langsung ketakutan jika ia tahu siapa Menma, lalu aku pun serasa diteror kembali olehnya lewat mimpiku dan dia dengan mudahnya mengambil Menma dariku, apa yang harus kulakukan Neji, katakan padaku?" Naruto memukul-mukul dada Neji disertai isakan lirih dari bibirnya.

''Jangan cemas, karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjaga kalian.'' Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Neji yang penuh keseriusan, ia tahu meskipun ia menolak pria itu akan tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku Neji, aku bahkan tak pernah menerima perasaanmu apalagi sejak pria itu menghilang begitu saja.''

''Aku peduli karena aku ingin, aku peduli karena aku memang mencintaimu sampai kapanpun meskipun kau menolakku aku tak peduli karena cinta itu tak harus memiliki kan. Sama seperti halnya dirimu yang mencintai pria itu walau tak bisa memilikinya.''

''Aku tidak mencintainya, aku sangat membencinya asal kau tahu.'' Sanggah Naruto ia tak terima tentang persepsi Neji tentang perasaannya pada pria raven itu.

''Kau mencintainya Naru, karena jika tidak kau tidak mungkin memiliki Menma hingga saat ini, apa aku salah?" Naruto menunduk dalam, benar apa yang dikatakan Neji jika ia tidak dibutakan oleh kata cinta saat itu pasti Menma tak akan pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, satu sisi ia memang membenci pria itu namun disisi lain ia juga masih memiliki rasa padanya karena bagaimanapun juga pria itu adalah orang pertama yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

''Maaf, aku…" Neji meraih Naruto kedalam pelukannya diusapnya punggung Naruto lembut bagaikan seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya.

''Tak perlu minta maaf padaku, kau hanya perlu percaya jika aku akan selalu ada untukmu Naru.'' ucapnya, Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat tulus Neji, andai Neji adalah kakaknya ia pasti merasa senang dan tak akan pernah merasa sungkan.

Tap tap tap

ceklek

"PAPA NEJI! MAMA CEPAT BA…Eh, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Menma yang langsung melongo begitu melihat adegan saling peluk Naruto dan Neji.

Keduanya otomatis kaget dan parahnya Naruto tanpa sadar mendorong keras tubuh Neji hingga pria itu terdorong cukup keras lalu terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

''Err ini tak seperti yang kau lihat Menma, kami hanya…"

"Memang aku melihat apa?"

Gezz

'Anak itu memang selalu menyebalkan, dasar bocah.' Gerutu Naruto sambil menatap sebal kearah Menma yang masih berwajah datar.

''Mama aku belum mau punya adik dulu.'' Ucap Menma polos lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan gerakan kilat yang super cepat membuat kedua orang dewasa itu cengo seketika.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan efeck kobaran api serta aura menakutkan lainnya, beginilah akibatnya jika Menma dibiarkan terlalu dekat dengan kakek buyutnya yang mesum bernama Jiraya itu.

''Namikaze Menma kemari kau bocah!" teriakan Naruto sukses membuat seluruh kaca dirumahnya bergetar.

Sedangkan Neji yang sudah kembali duduk diranjang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

"Ampun Ma, ampun~," rengek Menma memohon ampun ketika sebelah telinganya dijewer sang mama dengan tanpa belas kasihan.

''Tidak ada ampun untuk anak nakal heum.'' Sahut Naruto tak mengindahkan rengekan yang menyayat hati dari sang anak.

Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan tindakan Naruto bahkan Neji hanya mampu jadi penonton jika masih ingin diakui jika datang kerumah itu lagi.

''Pa~," kali ini Menma meminta pertolongan pada Neji dengan raut wajah anak tiri yang teraniaya.

''Err, Naru bisakah kau hentikan, kurasa hukumanmu sudah cukup untuknya.'' Bujuk Neji secara halus, terdengar Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melepaskan jewerannya.

''Ingat jangan sekali-kali berbuat seperti itu lagi apalagi cara bicaramu itu tidak cocok untuk anak seusiamu.''

''Yes Ma'am."

''Sudah kau boleh main, aku harus masak sekarang.'' Nada keras Naruto kini kembali lembut, pria berambut pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur memasak sarapan pagi.

"Mama-mu cepat sekali berubah ya.''

''Hn begitulah, akhir-akhir ini mama memang sering marah-marah, apa jangan-jangan mama mau puny.."

''Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh kau tidak lihat wajahnya mirip legenda siluman rubah ekor sembilan saat sedang marah jadi diam saja jika kita mau selamat dirumah ini oke.'' Menma yang mulutnya dibekap Neji mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, satu kalimat memang bisa mengubah segalanya ya, kkk.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruang kerja Sasuke diketuk oleh bawahannya yang bernama Juugo, ditangan pria itu terdapat sebuah map coklat yang sepertinya berisi sebuah data yang diminta sang tuan.

"Sasuke-sama, ini saya Juugo." Ucap pria kekar berambut jingga itu dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja, Juugo." Perintah Sasuke didalam ruang kerjanya.

''Ini yang anda minta Sasuke-sama.'' Juugo menyerahkan sebuah map coklat pada Sasuke yang langsung diterima olehnya dengan cepat ia membuka isi map tersebut.

"Jadi namanya Namikaze Menma dan usianya baru 7 tahun." Gumam Sasuke begitu melihat biodata tentang Menma.

''Benar Sasuke-sama, namun ada kendala saat saya mengorek informasi tentang ibunya atau mungkin istri Naruto-kun.''

''Apa itu?" Sasuke memandang orang kepercayaannya itu dengan antusias, tak ada yang menarik selain mengetahui segalanya tentang Naruto dan bocah itu.

''Tak ada satupun yang tahu siapa nama ibu dari bocah itu." Dan jawaban Juugo sukses memperkuat dugaannya.

'Jika benar dugaanku bahwa ibu dari Menma adalah Naruto, lalu siapa ayah Menma?' batin Sasuke dan ingatannya tentang pria berambut coklat panjang itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

BRAK

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Juugo terkejut melihat raut amarah Sasuke, selama ia mengabdi pada pria itu baru kali ini ia melihat sosok tuannya begitu marah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya anda inginkan, Sasuke-sama?' batin Juugo tanpa bisa menyuarakannya.

Tbc

Yuhuu kimi balik lagi ada yang kangen ga sama ff ini (reader : kagak. /kimi : rapopo :'v huks)

balesan review buat yang ga login kimi pake Q & A aja ya dan buat yang login kimi bales lewat pm.

Q : apa sasuke menyesal? napa dia nyari naruto? napa c sasuke pake topeng wajahnya emang kenapa?

A : pertanyaan ini bakal kejawab kok seiring berjalannya cerita. os kalo dibeberin pan gaswat ntar bukan rahasia lagi dong hihihihi.

Q : knp sasuke pake topeng?

A : karena sesuatuhhhh #digeplakyangnanya...

Q : Rencananya akan berapa chap 'lentera hati' ini?

A : se 'the end' nya saja *eh /someone : woy #sambilnavokauthor

Q : apa yg sasuke mau dari naru?

A : Sasu kayknya minta anu-anu deh ama naru #ditoyorteme

sekian dulu mohon maaf bila ada salah2 dan kekurangan dalam ff kimi mohon dikoreksi aja jika kimi banyak melakukan kekeliruan biar kimi bisa perbaiki letak salahnya.. arigatou all reader sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya or ff kimi yang lainnya bayeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Lentera Hati.**

 **Disclameir : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaruko.**

 **Genre : Romance, family.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya,m-preg, buat yang anti cerita homo atau cerita buatan saya ada baiknya jangan masuk kesini hargailah usaha seorang author yang membuat karyanya walau pun tak berkenan di mata kalian.**

 **Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca, silahkan klik back.**

Chapter 3.

Pria berambut raven itu berjalan menghampiri sosok bocah berambut raven yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah ayunan yang terdapat ditaman bermain yang tak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola.

Menma hanya sendirian karena Lee teman yang biasa bermain bola dengannya belum juga datang sehingga ia pasti akan menunggu bocah berambut bob itu datang sambil bermain ayunan.

Menma merasakan ada dorongan pelan dipunggungnya yang menambah intensitas gerakan ayunannya, ia menoleh lalu mendapati pria berambut raven yang kemarin bertemu dengannya ditaman ini juga yang membuat mamanya naik darah ketika pria itu bertamu kerumahnya entah untuk alasan apa.

''Hai." Sapa Sasuke, Menma tak merespon ia hanya menatap manik arang sang pria, jujur ia seperti merasa rindu namun ketika ia teringat ucapan dari mamanya ditepisnya segala jenis perasaan aneh dalam dirinya walau perasaan itu begitu kuat dan menggebu-gebu sehingga membuatnya ingin menangis sambil memeluk pria itu.

''Paman bertopeng aneh.'' Balas Menma lirih dan hampir tak terdengar oleh Sasuke jika saja pria itu tak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

''Sendirian saja?"

"Hn.'' Sahut bocah itu yang tanpa ia sadari membuat raut wajah Sasuke terkejut, itu adalah kalimat yang sering Sasuke ucapkan ketika ia malas menyahut.

''Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

''Kita sudah berdua sejak tadi paman, jadi kalau mau bicara silahkan saja.'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis bocah itu seperti cerminannya saat dulu, dingin, ketus, acuh tak acuh dengan sekitarnya.

''Baiklah, jika itu maumu, kita bicara disini, nah perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kau?"

''Namikaze Menma.''

''Boleh aku bertanya?"

''Silahkan saja.''

''Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Sasuke memulai pertanyaan pertamanya.

''Bukankah paman sudah tahu jawabannya jika aku adalah putranya atau lebih jelasnya dia adalah mamaku.''

''Tapi bukankah dia adalah pria sama sepertiku.''

''Ya, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, paman.''

''Lalu siapa papamu?"

Menma memasang wajah murung, inilah yang tak Menma suka jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang papanya ia bingung harus seperti apa menjawabnya, jika ia menjawab tak memiliki papa ia pasti akan mendapat cemoohan dari teman-temannya hingga pasti satu-satunya jawaban yang tepat adalah mengaku jika Neji adalah papanya.

''Hyuuga Neji.''

.

.

"Jadi kau berencana membuka café dikota ini, Neji?" tanya Naruto, pria berambut pirang itu menarik kursi meja makan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pria berambut coklat panjang yang sepertinya masih betah bertamu dirumahnya.

''Ya begitulah, aku tak cocok menjadi direktur perusahaan besar, perusahaan itu biarlah Hanabi yang mengurusnya karena sepertinya café adalah tempat yang cocok sebagai usahaku.'' Ujarnya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi late kesukaannya.

''Cafe adalah sejarah pertemuan kita ya.'' Kekeh Naruto matanya sedikit menerawang jauh, ia ingat dulu ketika bertemu dengan Neji disebuah café milik sepupu ibunya yang bernama Sara.

Naruto yang memang selalu membantu wanita itu jika sedang libur sekolah memutuskan bekerja sambilan disana hitung-hitung menambah uang saku sekolahnya, saat ramai pengunjung berdatangan saat itulah sosok Neji datang bersama gerombolan teman sekolahnya, Naruto yang bertugas sebagai pengantar pesanan pun mulai mengantarkan pesanannya ke meja dimana Neji dan teman-temannya berada saat tiba dimeja tersebut entah disengaja atau tidak salah satu kaki teman Neji diselojorkan hingga membuat Naruto tersandung dan hidangan yang dibawanya terlempar kedepan tepat kearah Neji sehingga baju pemuda itu kotor.

Neji tentu saja marah saat itu ia hampir saja menuntut Naruto karena kecerobohan yang sebenarnya tak disengaja olehnya namun Sara dengan tegas membela Naruto, Sara percaya jika Naruto tak mungkin ceroboh karena selama ia bekerja Sara tak pernah melihat Naruto lalai dalam melakukan tugasnya, Neji dengan perasaan kesalnya pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan pemuda itu jarang terlihat datang kecafe milik Sara, Naruto menduga pemuda itu marah dan tak mau lagi berkunjung kesana namun dugaannya salah karena seminggu kemudia pemuda itu datang sendirian kecafe lalu meminta maaf padanya karena yang bersalah memanglah salah satu teman Neji yang saat itu baru mengakui kesalahannya setelah dua hari pasca insiden kecerobohan Naruto dan saat itulah keduanya mulai dekat.

"Kau tahu sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal jika saat itu aku hampir saja akan menuntutmu dan jika saja temanku itu tak mengakui jika ia yang bersalah maka aku sepertinya takan bisa seperti ini bersamamu sekarang.'' Paparnya, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Neji yang terlihat bersalah.

''Sudahlah lupakan masalah itu, itu sudah berlalu oke.''

''Tapi tetap saja aku merasa malu jika mengingatnya." Neji menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

''Ya tapi jika tidak ada kejadian itu kau dan aku tak mungkin akan saling mengenal lalu kita menjadi teman dekat kan.'' Neji terdiam ia menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap Naruto dalam.

'Apa selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi temanmu Naruto.' Batin Neji lirih.

''Neji kapan café itu akan dibuka?"

''Minggu depan, kuharap kau datang kepesta pembukaannya ya.''

Naruto terkejut, ''Eh? Minggu depan? Memangnya kau sudah memiliki tempatnya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

''Ya tentu saja, teman lamaku menjual sebuah tempat kepadaku lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebuah café dan sebagai kejutan untukmu café itu sudah resmi dibuka minggu depan.''

Naruto menganga tak percaya namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi hangatnya, ''Hmm sepertinya aku kembali tertarik berkerja jika itu di café, apalagi jika café milikmu.'' Katanya seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

''Tempatku selalu terbuka untukmu Naru, dan sepertinya sebagai pembukaan café itu aku akan bernyanyi.''

''Eh? Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi?"

''Tentu saja, jangan meremehkan seorang Hyuuga tampan ini.'' Ucap Neji dengan pedenya dan hampir saja membuat Naruto melayangkan sebuah nampan jika tak ingat pria itu akan menjadi bosnya sebentar lagi.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, Naruto yang saat itu sedang memasak hidangan untuk makan malam terpaksa mematikan kompornya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka dan Naruto langsung dibuat jantungan oleh sosok dibalik pintu yang baru saja dibukanya, didepannya kini Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil menggendong putranya, Menma.

''Uchiha, kau…''

"Dia kelelahan dan langsung tertidur saat diperjalanan tadi, bisakah kau tunjukan kamarnya aku ingin menidurkannya.'' Ucap pria itu tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto gelapan dan pikirannya mulai kacau, ia ingin memaki pria didepannya itu namun ia takut akan membangunkan Menma, maka dengan gerakan kaku ia menunjuk kamar putranya berada.

"Di..disana.''

Sasuke tanpa sungkan masuk kedalam rumah mungil itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu yang katanya adalah kamar Menma, diputarnya knop pintu lalu iapun masuk kedalamnya di hampirinya ranjang berukuran kecil lalu direbahkannya tubuh mungil Menma disana.

''Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dengan tubuh menyender diambang pintu kamar Menma serta tangan yang ia lipat didada.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang.''

''Niatmu terlalu mulia untuk ukuran pria brengsek Uchiha, dan sebaiknya jangan pernah berani untuk menyentuh putraku lagi.'' Ketusnya, Sasuke menarik segaris senyum tipis disudut bibirnya.

''Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan jika aku dekat dengannya?"

''Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika…"

"Itu bukan alasan, Namikaze Naruto.'' Sasuke beranjak lalu mendekati Naruto yang perlahan mundur, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Menma lalu ia mencengkram tangan Naruto didorongnya pria berambut pirang itu hingga tersudut di dinding dengan kedua tangan kekar Sasuke yang mengungkungnya.

''Katakan padaku kenapa kau begitu cemas? Aku bisa melihatnya lewat matamu Naruto.''

''Jangan sok tahu Uchiha, aku begini karena aku tahu siapa dirimu.''

''Sebuah alasan klise yang selalu diucapkan beberapa orang jika berhadapan dengan orang yang menurutnya brengsek, benarkan.''

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Sasuke hal itu tentu saja tak disia-siakan oleh siraven, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telingat Naruto lalu dijilatnya telinga pria berambut pirang itu, Naruto tersentak jilatan itu begitu seduktif sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengerang ditambah kini bibir Sasuke perlahan turun kearah leher jenjangnya ia merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari diperutnya dan juga perasaan tak asing yang dulu pernah dirasakannya untuk pria itu, Sasuke menghisap lehernya lalu menjilatnya rasanya perih namun ia akui jika ia menikmati setiap sentuhan pria itu dan ia merasa yakin jika besok Menma akan bertanya soal tanda merah dilehernya.

'Uchiha sialan, brengsek, teme, sadis…' dan beberapa umpatan lainnya yang hanya bisa ia ucapan dalam hatinya untuk pria yang kini berhasil mencium bibirnya.

.

.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya siapa ayah Menma?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto yang masih terengah usai ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu harus kembali dibuat menahan nafas karena pertanya dari pria itu.

''Dia anak pria bernama Hyuuga Neji.'' Bohongnya, Sasuke melepaskan kungkungannya ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

''Lalu apa status kalian saat ini?"

''A..aa…"

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Aku sudah menyelidiki semua tentangmu, dan kau sama sekali tak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun yang berarti seharusnya kau masih lajang.''

''Kau...darimana kau mendapat informasi aneh seperti itu?"

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Naruto. Bahkan aku sudah melihat data Menma dan dia hanya memiliki satu nama ayah yaitu kau, namun saat aku bertanya pada Menma dia berkata jika kau adalah ibunya dan ayahnya adalah Neji, tapi jika memang pria itu adalah ayahnya lalu kenapa namanya tak tercantum sebagai ayah dibiodatanya.''

"Itu karena aku dan dia memang tidak pernah menikah, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan hingga aku memiliki Menma kau puas.''

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ia baru sadar jika Naruto adalah pria yang keras kepala, "Terserah kau saja.'' Ucap pria itu dengan seringai aneh menghiasi wajahnya, pria itu pun mulai melangkah hendak pergi dari rumah Naruto.

''Tunggu Uchiha, jangan pergi dulu.'' Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya entah apa maksud Naruto menghentikannya, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar yang mungkin adalah kamar Naruto terbuka lalu tak lama kemudia ia mendengar pintu itu kembali ditutup.

"Berbalik.''

Sasuke berbalik dan hal yang tak disangkanya adalah ia mendapat sebuah lemparan benda berwarna coklat disusul bogeman yang telak mengenai pipinya.

''Kau dasar dobe beraninya kau…''

''Itu balasan untukmu brengsek, dan kukembalikan uang yang dulu kau berikan padaku aku tak sudi menerimanya, sekarang silahkan pergi dari rumahku dan jangan pernah datang lagi kemari.'' Ucapnya ia pun masuk kedalam kamar Menma lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Sasuke menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, pukulan Naruto memang kuat karena bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang pria, Sasuke meletakan amplop coklat berisi uang itu keatas meja nakas yang berada disudut ruangan lalu ia pun bergegas pergi dari rumah Naruto tak lupa ia menutup pintu rumah itu.

Saat akan menuju mobil miliknya Sasuke sempat berpapasan dengan pria yang kemarin malam dilihatnya, pria itu pun balas menatapnya penuh selidik, Sasuke tak menghiraukan tatapan pria itu ia pun melewatinya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

''Kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

''Dan kau Hyuuga Neji?"

Kedua pria itu menghentikan langkahnya namun masih saling membelakangi, baru saling menebak nama namun aura permusuhan mulai berkobar ditubuh masing-masing.

''Kuperingatkan padamu jangan pernah kau berani menemui Naruto setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya dulu.''

''Tak ada larangan untuk siapaun menemuinya selama ia masih berstatus single.''

''Kau..''

''Aku tak ada waktu meladenimu berbicara Hyuuga, kau hanya cukup tahu saja jika suatu hari nanti kau melihat Naruto menjadi mempelaiku.''

Pria bermarga Uchiha itupun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Neji dalam keterpakuannya.

.

.

Neji masuk kedalam rumah Naruto, terlihat raut cemas diwajahnya saat ia akan melangkah menuju kamar sipirang ia melihat sebuah amplop coklat diatas meja.

''Apa ini? Uang?" gumamnya, ia terkejut begitu melihat isi amplop tersebut seketika ia teringat pertemuannya dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu 'Apa mungkin...' ''Naru, Naru." panggilnya.

''Ya, ah Neji kau sudah datang?" tanya Naruto saat ia keluar dari kamar Menma, iris birunya kembali membulat saat melihat amplop coklat ditangan Neji.

Neji yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto lantas berkata...''Jika kau bertanya darimana aku mendapat amplop berisi uang ini maka aku akan menjawab jika aku menemukannya diatas meja, jadi bisa sedikit dijelaskan?"

''Itu adalah uang dari Sasuke.'' Jawabnya.

''Dia memberimu uang?"

Naruto menghela nafas, entah kenapa pertanyaan Neji bagaikan sebuah introgasi dari polisi untuknya, ''Ya tapi itu uang pemberiannya 8 tahun yang lalu saat dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Menma.''

''Lalu kenapa bisa berada diatas meja?" tanya Neji masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Naruto, api cemburu sedikit membutakannya saat ini.

''Dia datang kemari mengantarkan Menma, aku sudah mengembalikan uang itu padanya tapi sepertinya dia alah sengaja menaruhnya disana.''

Hening seketika melanda dan sepertinya memang tak ada yang menyadari jika apa yang diobrolkan dua pria dewasa itu sedari tadi didengarkan oleh bocah berusia 7 tahun yang diam-diam menguping dibalik pintu kamarnya, Menma sudah terbangun saat Neji memanggil nama ibunya, ia awalnya ingin menemui Neji namun mendengar topik pembicaraan yang sedikit aneh dari dua pria dewasa itu ia malah jadi tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

''Jadi benar paman bertopeng aneh itu dia adalah papa." Lirihnya, entah ia harus senang atau malah sebaliknya saat mengetahui kebenaran itu namun saat ia mendengar jika papanya meninggalkannya ketika ia berada diperut ibunya perasaan senang itu seketika lenyap begitu saja, Menma bukan anak yang bisa dibilang bodoh masih segar diingatannya ketika sang mama bercerita serupa padanya tempo hari yang lalu, hatinya yang masihlah polos dan rapuh pastilah akan merasa sedih fakta jika kau ditinggalkan begitu saja itu sangat menyakitkan bukan.

''Papa Sasuke mungkin adalah papa kandungku, tapi papa Neji adalah papa terbaikku." Gumamnya, Menma menjauh dari pintu kamarnya ia pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya untuk kembali kealam mimpi namun sebelum benar-benar terlelap bocah itu tengah menyusun sebuah rencana untuk papa Sasukenya.

.

.

"Naru." panggil Neji kembali bersuara.

''…" Naruto tak menjawab hanya balas menatap Neji sebagai responnya.

''Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

''Apa itu?"

''Apakah tak sedikitpun dihatimu ada perasaan untukku, apakah kau hanya akan mengganggapku temanmu saja?"

"Aku... maaf Neji.''

''Aku mengerti Naru, tapi untuk kali ini aku serius mengatakan ini padamu Naru, bersediakah kau memakai marga Hyuuga suatu hari nanti?"

Tbc

 **Akhirnya up juga nih ff sebelum kimi benar2 menghilang sejenak selama puasa hehehe**

 **Maaf jika pendek dan makin membosankan, kimi sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat chapter ini..**

 **Kimi punya kuis nih, silahkan ditebak lagu apa yang bakal neji nyanyiin di pembukaan café barunya nanti.**

 **A kau anggap apa by Ungu**

 **B sebatas mimpi by Nano**

 **C buka hatimu by Armada band**

 **Sengaja kimi pilih lagu indo cos biar pas juga ama ceritanya kayak yang sebelumnya kimi pake lagu mas sammy saat masih digrup bandnya kerispatih :D**

 **buat 10 reader yang jawab benar kimi bakal update secepatnya, tapi kalo banyak yang jawab salah berarti kimi updatenya taun depan ye #kenatavokreader.**

 **Bye2 semuanya maaf juga kimi g balas review kalian…**

 **selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuap-cuap bentar ye...**

 **Makasih sebelumnya udah baca ff saya dari awal sampai part ini, makasih juga buat yang koreksi typo, buat pertanyaan kemarin kayaknya banyak reader yang salah jawab ye kkk tapi saya tetap berterima kasih buat review dan semangat kalian saya masih tetap lanjutin ff ini, moga ff saya tetap berkenan dimata para reader semuanya...**

 **Lentera Hati.**

 **Disclameir : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sebatas Mimpi by Nano**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaruko.**

 **Genre : Romance, family.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya,m-preg, yang anti cerita homo silahkan menjauh.**

 **Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca, silahkan klik back.**

Chapter 4.

 _Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu daripada dirinya._

 _Aku yang lebih dulu memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu daripada dirinya._

 _Cinta yang kumiliki untukmu bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan miliknya._

 _Aku ada disini disisimu dan selalu bersamamu,_

 _tidakkah kau sedikitpun mau membuka hatimu untukku,_

 _bahkan dalam mimpi pun kau selalu menyebut namanya._

Dua orang pria itu masih berdiam diri menatap satu sama lain, hawa dingin malam mulai semakin terasa karena memang waktu sudah melewati pukul 10 malam.

''Neji , aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit menyakitkan untukmu tapi aku tegaskan padamu, jika aku tidak bisa.'' Lirihnya diakhir kalimat, Neji tak merespon hanya saja binar dimatanya sarat akan kekecewaan atas jawaban sosok pirang yang begitu dipujanya, apa salahnya jika sipirang hanya perlu berkata 'iya', kenapa berat sekali,' batin Neji, perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menunduk dalam.

''Baiklah aku tak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi tapi aku ingin kamu menjawab jujur satu pertanyaan dariku ini.''

"Apa itu?"

''Apa jauh dalam hati dan perasaanmu kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Satu pertanyaan namun mampu mengetarkan seluruh tubuh sang Namikaze, Naruto tidak menjawab atau melakukan gerakan tubuh lainnya, namun kebisuannya sudah mampu menjawab pertanyaan pria bermarga Hyuuga itu, Neji tersenyum pahit kesempatan itu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa diraihnya.

.

.

Menma duduk sendirian diatas ayunan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya akhir-akhir ini jika sedang ingin menunggu temannya atau sekedar melepas lelah, namun kali ini tujuannya bukan itu ia memang sedang melaksanakan aksinya, yaitu sebuah rencana yang sudah disusunnya untuk sang papa tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke.

''Sepertinya ada mini Uchiha disini.'' Ucap sebuah suara berat dengan inotasi sedikit rendah, Menma menoleh saat hafal siapa pemilik suara tersebut batinnya langsung kegirangan, target sudah datang~, sorak batinnya menggema.

''Paman bertopeng aneh." Sahutnya, Sasuke tak terlihat marah atau apapun saat Menma lagi-lagi memanggilnya seperti itu, ia bukan sipirang yang mudah naik darah walau hanya dengan hal sepele sekalipun.

''Kau sedang apa?"

''Aku sedang menunggumu." Ungkap Menma polos dan sewajarnya anak seusianya.

''Menungguku?" kening siraven sedikit mengerut walau Menma masih bocah namun nada bicaranya sarat akan sebuah maksud, masih jelas diingatannya jika kemarin Menma selalu menjawab ketus padanya.

''Iya, paman bolehkah aku bertanya?"

''Apa itu?"

''Paman kenal dengan mamaku dimana?"

''Apa kau percaya jika aku dan mamamu itu dulu adalah kekasih?" Menma terlihat pura-pura berpikir lalu ia pun menggeleng padahal aslinya dalam hati ia sangat percaya buktinya ia ada itu karena siapa.

''Aku pertama kali mengenalnya saat dia datang keperusahaanku.'' Dan dimulailah nostalgia sang Uchiha akan masalalunya namun ia tak sampai membicarakan hal intimnya dengan Naruto pada bocah itu Sasuke hanya sedikit mengubah jalan cerita akhirnya saja, Menma mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan seksama ia tak ingin melewatkan satu hal pun dari cerita sang papa karena itu demi kepentingan rencananya.

''Sebenarnya aku menyesal karena sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.'' Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya yang mungkin jika bukan Menma yang mendengarnya pastilah orang itu akan terharu dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca.

''Kenapa paman tega meninggalkan mama, apa karena ada ak- ah maksudku apa paman hanya ingin mempermainkan mama?" sungguh jika diperhatikan Menma terlihat seperti seorang reporter yang sedang mewawancarai seorang pengusaha playboy yang hobi mempermainkan perasaan seseorang.

''Hn, kupikir awalnya seperti itu, dia memang sangat menarik sampai saat ini pun.'' Jawabnya santai dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya, Menma memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengerjapkan mata bulat berwarna biru miliknya saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat seringai aneh dari bibir sang papa walau hanya sekilas.

"Lalu apa yang akan paman lakukan sekarang? Mama sudah punya papa Neji loh.''

Gotcha , Menma sudah menantikan pertanyaan yang dipendamnya sejak tadi, ya tujuan awalnya adalah melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat mendengar nama Neji, dan hal yang mengejutkannya adalah rahang siraven langsung mengeras.

''Menurutmu lebih tampan siapa aku dengan papa Nejimu itu?"

''Tentu saja pam-.'' Oops Menma langsung menutup mulutnya dan Sasuke langsung memasang seringai aneh kembali, duh dasar mulut sialan! Batinnya mengumpat.

''Hn kau pun akhirnya mengakui ketampananku.'' Menma menepuk keningnya, apa benar papanya yang terlihat cool dan so perfecto itu bisa senarsis ini apa jangan-jangan papanya itu punya dua kepribadian dan papanya yang sebenarnya adalah papanya dengan kepriadian satu lagi.

''Kau kenapa mini Uchiha?" Tanya Sasuke kembali ke mode biasa, dingin dan tegas.

''Aku bukan mini Uchiha tapi mini Namikaze.'' Ketusnya dengan kedua pipi bergarisnya yang mengembung.

''Kau yakin menyebut dirimu mini Namikaze, bukan mini Hyuuga.'' Eh? Duh lagi-lagi Menma merasa tersudut dan ia benar-benar menyesal karena sering meniru kebiasaan pamannya yang hobi tersenyum palsu dan berkata terlalu jujur pada oranglain tak peduli jika ucapannya akan menyinggung syukur-syukur jika itu adalah pujian.

''Tapi kan di data keluargaku hanya ada marga mama.'' Walau lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab namun Menma tetap tak mau kalah, harga dirinya yang mengatakan demikian.

"Kau memang…'' Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya hal itu justru membuat Menma penasaran akan lanjutannya.

''…''

''Mini Uchiha.''

Hii, Menma langsung bergidik ngeri melihat aura dingin menguar dari tubuh papanya, jangan takut Menma kau harus bertahan demi rencanamu dan demi kebahagiaan mama, batinnya berdoa.

''Lalu rencana paman bertopeng?"

''Tentu saja aku akan membuat mamamu kembali padaku dan dia mengakui sesuatu.''

''Sesuatu?"

''Hn, sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dariku.''

Menma mengernyit semakin tidak mengerti kata-kata papanya itu sedikit sulit dipahami oleh anak seusianya, cih! Menma benar-benar sebal dibuatnya.

''Paman jika bicara jangan…''

''Aku memang sengaja tak ingin menyebutkannya dulu padamu karena aku belum memiliki bukti yang cukup akurat.''

''Bukti apa?"

''Jika kau ingin ikut denganku maka kau akan kuberitahu, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Menma merasa seperti ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya buru-buru ia mengangguk sebelum papanya berubah pikiran, hmm aku mencium bau uang dan mainan bagus, batinnya sedikit mengeluarkan sipat bibinya yang sedikit matre dan royal itu.

''Aku ikut tapi jika paman bertopeng berjanji akan membelikanku mainan favoriteku.''

'Oh ternyata dia memang separuh Namikaze.' Pikir siraven seraya mendengus pelan.

''Baiklah, ayo ikut denganku.'' Menma turun dari ayuanannya dengan gerakan sedikit melompat ia pun dengan bersemangat mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya yaitu merapikan meja makan lalu menunggu sang anak pulang sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam makan malam dan anaknya Menma belum juga pulang kerumah.

''Anak itu tidak biasanya ia bermain sampai selarut ini.'' Gumamnya cemas, dan sekelebat ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin sore kembali melintas, saat dimana Menma pulang dalam gendongan Sasuke.

''Apa jangan-jangan dia...''

''Mama aku pulang!" seruan dari sang anak yang masuk kedalam rumahnya membuat pemikiran awalnya sirna, Naruto menghela nafas lega.

''Menma darimana saja ka..." Naruto tercengang nafasnya kembali tercekat, Menma memang kembali namun yang membuatnya harus menjadi patung dadakan adalah sosok dibelakang anaknya, yap siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha 'egois' Sasuke, hmm ia bahkan sudah menambahkan nama tengah untuk mantam pacarnya itu.

''Mama, tadi paman bertopeng mengajakku bermain loh.'' Celetuk Menma dengan nada polos dan riang, dan Naruto langsung curiga mendengar nada bicara sang anak yang tidak biasanya itu.

''Kau apakan anakku Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sangsi, ia yang awalnya berdiri kaku kini malah mengeluarkan pose menantang yang sebenarnya sedikit membangun gairah sang Uchiha.

''Hn.'' Jawabnya singkat.

''Teme kau..."

''Kami tadi kebetulan bertemu, benarkan paman.'' Menma mengedipkan matanya yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar.

''Kebetulan eh? Sungguh ironis.'' Cibir sipirang, entah ia merasakan hawa persekutuan antara anaknya dan juga Uchiha brengsek dibelakang anaknya itu.

''Aku hanya berkata jujur, benarkan paman?"

''Hn.''

'Cih dasar, kalian memang sudah bersekongkol dibelakangku.' Batin Naruto geram.

''Huh ya sudahlah, sekarang kau boleh pulang Uchiha, terima kasih sudah mengantar Menma.'' Ucapnya, ia menghampiri Menma lalu menarik lengannya menjauh dari siraven.

Menma tentu tak tinggal diam, pokoknya Sasuke jangan sampai keluar dari rumahnya, ''Ma tadi paman bertopeng membelikan aku mainan bagus loh, nah karena itu bagaimana jika paman bertopeng ikut makan malam disini, mama pasti sudah memasak kan?"

''Menma...''

''Mama aku sudah lapar, paman bertopeng ayo ikut aku kedapur.'' Menma menarik tangan Sasuke lalu dengan seenaknya melewati Naruto yang diam mematung dengan wajah pucat dan mulut menganga, bukan ia menjadi seperti itu bukan karena sikap anaknya namun tangan sang Uchiha lah yang membuatnya seperti itu, iya Sasuke sempat-sempatnya meremas pantat sipirang yang entah disadari atau tidak oleh Menma.

''Uchiha sialan, mesum, brengsek.''

''Daripada kau mengabsen ketampananku sebaiknya kau siapkan makan malamnya, dobe.'' Tegur Sasuke dengan mimik wajah minta dihajar oleh sipirang, dengan masih menggerutu sebal Naruto pun akhirnya mau juga menuruti ucapan mantan pacarnya itu, sial apa dirinya kembali terkena sihir rayuan gombal si Uchiha brengsek itu.

Malam ini suasana dimeja makan keluarga kecil Naruto terasa hangat, Menma memandang takjub pemandangan didepannya, ya papa dan mamanya duduk satu meja, walau yang satu bertampang masam dan yang satunya lagi bertampang biasa saja alias datar namun hal itu merupakan hal yang diimpikannya selama ini, seburuk apapun situasinya anak mana yang tak ingin makan satu meja dengan kedua orangtua yang lengkap.

Menma memang sudah menginginkannya sejak lama dan baru malam ini keinginannya terkabul dan dalam doanya kali ini pun ia berharap jika papa dan mamanya akan terus makan dalam satu meja kapanpun itu, dan mengenai segenap rencana Menma ia sebenarnya lebih berfocus menyatukan kembali hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

'Maafkan aku papa Neji tapi aku rasa papa Sasuke jauh lebih kuiinginkan, tapi tenang saja papa Neji tetaplah papa terbaik bagiku selama ini.' Batinnya dengan raut wajah tak hentinya mengumbar senyum.

''Jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu Menma, kau membuatku takut.'' Cibir Naruto, ia masih kesal pada sikap anaknya yang seenaknya menyuruh Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, apa meja makan itu terlalu kecil sehingga tidak ada tempat lain, begitulah kira-kira jeritan batin Naruto.

''Paman bertopeng sangat serasi dengan mama makanya aku menyuruhnya duduk dekat mama.'' Jawab Menma asal.

''Jawaban macam apa itu.'' Dengusnya sebal, Naruto mendelik kearah siraven dengan tatapan bengisnya.

''Apa lihat-lihat kau Uchiha teme.''

''Tidak baik mengumpat didepan anak-anak dobe.''

''Paman benar ma, ah iya paman malam ini menginap saja ya dirumah, tenang saja papa Neji tidak akan datang kok malam ini.'' Usul Menma yang diiringi satu kedipan pada Sasuke.

''Hei jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan Menma, dan lagi darimana kau tahu jika Neji tidak akan datang?" Naruto menatap curiga Menma yang saat ini sedang nyengir lima jari.

''Tadi papa Neji sempat menelpon kok ma.''

''Oh ya lalu kenapa tidak bilang jika Neji menelpon heum?"

''Karena mama sibuk."

"Sibuk?"

Menma perlahan turun dari tempat duduknya mendorong pelan kursi yang didudukinya kedepan, ''Iya sibuk menggoda paman bertopeng.'' Dan seketika bocah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan kedua orangtuanya, Sasuke yang jarang berekspresi pun memasang wajah terpana akan ucapan anaknya sejenak sedangkan Naruto, oh tidak jangan ditanya lagi karena sepertinya gunung api dikepalanya akan segera meletus.

''Namikaze Menma, KEMARI KAU BOCAH!" teriakan maha dahsyat pun kembali menggema beruntung Sasuke langsung menutup kedua telinganya demi mencengah kemungkinan telinganya akan tuli sejenak.

.

.

"Dasar anak itu selalu saja seenaknya.'' Gerutu Naruto seraya menyibukan dirinya dengan mencuci peralatan bekas makannya diwashtaple.

Tap tap

Grep

Deg! Jantung Naruto serasa melompat dari tempatnya saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

''Kurasa kalimat Menma ada benarnya.''

''Apa maksudmu Uchiha?"

''Jika kau memang sedang sibuk menggodaku sejak tadi.''

''Dengar Uchiha aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan menggodamu jadi sebaiknya cepat jauhkan dirimu dari tubuhku.''

''Kau sungguh wangi, aromamu tak berubah sejak dulu.''

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kenapa sih semua Uchiha itu seenaknya dan sekarang ia baru sadar juga sikap pura-pura tak mendengar Menma itu ternyata juga turunan dari pria yang masih memeluknya itu, oh kapan anak itu mewarisi sifatku, batin Naruto nelangsa.

''Uchiha lepaskan aku.'' Tegasnya sekali lagi.

''Hn.''

''Uchiha kubilang..."

''Panggil aku Sasuke.''

''Uch..haah~ baiklah, Sasuke lepakan aku kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang bekerja.''

Sasuke pun pada akhirnya menurut juga ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Sasuke memang sengaja menginap dirumah Naruto, si pirang tentu saja awalnya menolak keras dan mati-matian mengusir siraven keluar dari rumahnya namun pria itu bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berbaring, ya siraven saat ini dengan santainya membaringkan diri diatas ranjang Naruto.

''Baiklah aku menyerah kau boleh menginap tapi jangan dikamarku, sana dikamar Menma.''

''Kau ingat anakmu mengunci kamarnya jadi aku tak bisa masuk kedalam.'' Sasuke memang tidaklah bohong soal kamar Menma yang terkunci karena Naruto sendiripun sedari tadi sangat ingin memarahi anaknya, namun apalah daya Menma sejak kabur dari meja makan ia sama sekali tak keluar kamar dan saat Naruto mencoba masuk ternyata pintunya dikunci dan sialnya ia tak memiliki duplikatnya.

Keheningan melanda sejenak hingga Naruto kembali membuka suaranya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Sasuke?'' tanya Naruto.

''Aku hanya ingin kamu.''

''Kau pikir ini mudah, tidak, takan semudah itu Sasuke, kau bahkan sudah membuatku merasa tak memiliki harga diri saat itu.''

''Aku akui jika memang aku saat itu sudah mempermainkan perasaanmu, tapi kau pikir aku tak menyesal."

''Kau merasa menyesal? Kupikir orang brengsek sepertimu tak memiliki rasa penyesalan sama sekali.'' Cemoohnya, Sasuke tak menggubris sama sekali ucapannya karena bola mata hitamnya sejak tadi terus mengamati Naruto yang kini sibuk mengancingkan kancing piyama tidurnya.

Grep

Bruk

Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuat sipirang terhuyung kedepan lalu menabrak tubuh Sasuke.

''Kau ingin aku membuktikan rasa penyesalanku?"

''Apa itu perlu?"

''Hn."

Jantung Naruto lagi-lagi berdebar dengan kencang kala situasi yang sama terjadi antara dirinya dan juga mantan pacarnya itu hingga tanpa disadarinya Sasuke sudah membalikan posisinya menjadi diatas Naruto.

Cklek

''Mama.. aku.. ah tidak jadi."

Pintu kamar Naruto yang pada dasarnya emang belum sempat terkunci –atau memang jarang dikunci- terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan secara langsung menampakan sosok mungil Menma diambang pintu lagi-lagi anak itu datang disaat moment yang kurang tepat.

''Menma..."

''Mama aku mau..."

''Kau mau apa, Menma?" tanya Naruto melihat gelagat aneh Menma, apa anak itu minta dibuatkan susu malam ini dan hal yang belum disadarinya adalah kondisinya yang masih berada dibawah sang Uchiha.

''Aku mau kok punya adik lagi...''

''Haa?" iris biru Naruto membola dan ia memang baru sadar jika kondisinya saat ini memang tak layak dilihat oleh anak-anak.

"..Asalkan papanya paman bertopeng.'' Lanjutnya.

Brak

Pintu ditutup dengan sedikit kasar oleh sang anak lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang secepat kilat menjauh dari kamar Naruto.

''MENMA!" dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus berteriak memanggil nama yang sama dimalam hari.

.

.

Menma bangun pagi-pagi sekali dengan perasaan gembira karena ini pagi pertamanya ketika ia bangun dan mendapati sosok papanya sedang tidur bersama sang mama, ah jika saja mereka benar-benar bersatu Menma pasti akan menjadi anak dengan kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Menma bergegas turun dari ranjang mini miliknya lalu ia pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi, setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi Menma menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin didepannya.

''Aku benar-benar mini Uchiha seperti ucapan papa." Gumamnya saat ia sadar jika wajahnya memang lebih mirip Sasuke.

''Ah aku lupa jika hari ini aku harus menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.'' Gumamnya lagi ia mengambil secarik kertas lalu mencoret beberapa tulisan disana.

''Hmm rencana berbincang dengan papa hingga menginap disini sudah, selanjutnya membuat papa sedikit cemburu lalu ia akan meminta mama baikan, hmmm hmm.'' Menma mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bocah itu merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

"Mama bangun, ini sudah pagi loh.''

''Enghh.'' Terdengar erangan dari bibir Naruto pelan lalu tak lama terdengar kembali dengkuran halus dari bibir sang mama, sedangkan sosok yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sepertinya masih tertidur dengan pulas –walau sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tidur saja.

''Mama cepat bangun, aku lapar sekali, apa karena dipeluk paman bertopeng mama jadi tidak mau bangun.'' Menma masih berusaha membangunkan sang mama dengan cara menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata Naruto membola, "GYAAAA!" teriakan super dahsyat milik Naruto secara tiba-tiba menggema dipagi hari.

''Kau ini hobi sekali berteriak ya.'' Celetuk Sasuke saat dirasa dengungan ditelinganya sudah menghilang.

''Kau teme sialan, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan cepat menyingkir." Serunya seraya mendorong dada bidang pria didepannya.

Sasuke bergeming, ia malah sengaja memajukan dadanya agar bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto.

''Hn.''

Menghela nafas pasrah akan kelakuan Sasuke adalah hal yang dilakukan Naruto, percuma semakin ia mengancam Sasuke malah akan semakin tertantang dan itu juga merupakan sebuah ancaman terbesar untuk dirinya, ya Naruto hanya merasa takut jika ia akan kembali jatuh pada jerat mantan pacarnya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi saja.'' Gumamnya seraya beringsut dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sarapan pagi hari ini memang sedikit berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya, dimana lagi-lagi Naruto harus terjebak duduk bersisian dengan Sasuke dan Menma oh lihat saja wajah anak itu mirip anak yang baru saja menemukan harta karun dinegri antah barantah.

''Mama, apa nanti mama akan datang kepesta pembukaan cafe milik papa Neji?"

"Cafe?"

Itu bukan Naruto tapi Sasuke yang langsung menyipitkan matanya tajam begitu mendengar nama saingannya disebut, yap mulai saat ini Neji sudah resmi menjadi rivalnya.

''Iya paman, papa Neji membuka cafe baru dan dia mengundang aku dan mama kepesta pembukaannya, paman mau ikut juga? Tidak apa-apa kok nanti aku akan bilang pada papa kalau paman akan hadir karena undanganku."

''Aku tak begitu menyukai pesta.'' Ujarnya dingin, Menma menyeringai melihat raut wajah Sasuke mengeras ia yakin jika sebenarnya sang papa sedang perang batin saat ini.

''Mama sudah pasti datang.''

''Apa pria itu bermaksud melamarmu?"

''Tidak, lagipula untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu.''

''Hanya ingin memastikan saja.'' Jawab Sasuke kalem ia kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Setelah sarapan pagi selesai Menma mengantar kepergian Sasuke sampai didepan pintu, "Apa nanti paman akan datang lagi kemari?"

''Sepertinya untuk tiga hari kedepan aku tidak akan berada di Suna.'' Jawab Sasuke seraya membuka pintu mobilnya lalu duduk dikursi kemudinya.

''Memangnya paman mau pergi kemana?"

''Konoha, ada yang harus kuurus disana, aku akan datang kemari jika urusanku itu selesai.'' Tandasnya, Menma memasang wajah murung baru kemarin ia merasa hidupnya lengkap dan sepertinya akan kembali hampa selama tiga hari, 'yosh Menma kau harus semangat papamu hanya pergi tiga hari, rencana mendekatkan papa dan mamamu tak akan terganggu.' Batin sang bocah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

''Kalau begitu hati-hati ya.''

''Hn.'' Jawab Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto.

.

.

Naruto mematut dirinya dicermin penampilannya bisa dibilang sederhana saja, hari ini adalah hari dimana pesta pembukaan cafe milik Neji dibuka.

''Mama aku sudah siap.'' Menma berseru dengan nada riang, bocah itu terlihat sangat menawan dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa seperti melihat Sasuke –ah anak itukan memang anak pria itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat.''

.

.

Suasana pesta dicafe baru itu sangat meriah banyak diantaranya adalah rekan kerja Neji dan mungkin saja pelanggan yang dulu pernah menjadi langganan dicafe lamanya, Neji berdiri disebuah panggung kecil dicafe itu, ah Naruto jadi ingat jika dulu ia selalu menjadi penyanyi dicafe milik Neji jika ada pelanggan yang memintanya bernyanyi.

Para tamu duduk dimasing-masing bangku yang sudah tersedia dan khusus Naruto dan Menma mereka duduk dideretan paling depan hampir dekat dengan panggung karena memang jarak panggung sengaja tak terlalu dekat dengan meja para tamu.

''Selamat malam semuanya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang kepesta sederhana yang saya adakan malam ini, sebagai sambutan awal saya akan bernyanyi dan lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang.'' Ucapnya.

Neji mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya, alunan musikpun mulai terdengar.

 _Saat pertama kudekati dirimu  
menuruti semua, inginmu  
dan tiba waktumu tuk memberi jawaban  
ternyata kau anggap aku hanya teman._

 _Bawalah aku kedalam mimpimu  
aku takan kecewakan kamu  
walaupun itu semua hanyalah  
sebatas mimpi._

 _Jadikan aku kekasih hatimu  
aku menginginkan kamu  
sungguh-sunguh merasa  
Kujatuh cinta._

Naruto memicingkan matanya, ia menatap sosok diatas panggung yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dan kini Naruto sadar jika lagu yang dinyanyikan Neji itu adalah gambaran perasaan pria itu untuknya.

 _Telah berbagai cara  
tuk dapatkan hatimu  
tetap saja kau anggap aku hanya teman._

Neji beranjak turun dari atas panggung lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dimana Naruto duduk, Menma menatap Neji dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia tahu betapa banyak hal yang diberikan oleh Neji untuknya dan juga untuk mamanya ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena ia kini malah memberikan jarak pada pria itu karena focus Menma saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya supaya sang mama mau kembali pada papa kandungnya, papa Neji maafkan aku, batinnya bocah itu lirih.

 _Bawalah aku kedalam mimpimu  
aku takan kecewakan kamu  
walaupun itu semua hanyalah  
sebatas mimpi._

 _Jadikan aku kekasih hatimu  
aku mengingikan kamu  
sungguh-sungguh merasa  
kujatuh cinta pada dirimu_.

Pada bagian itu Neji sempat berdiri disamping Naruto lalu menyentuh pundak sipirang kemudian ia pun kembali keatas panggung dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku semula.

 _Bawalah aku kedalam mimpimu  
aku takan meninggalkan kamu  
walaupun itu semua hanyalah  
sebatas mimpi._

 _Jadikan aku kekasih hatimu  
aku menginginkan kamu  
sungguh-sungguh merasa  
kujatuh cinta pada dirimu.  
(song by Nano)_

Lagu pun berhenti diiringi tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang hadir, Neji kembali berdiri lalu mohon undur diri dari atas panggung pria itu pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Menma untuk ikut bergabung.

''Papa Neji suaramu bagus.'' Puji Menma sebisa mungkin ia bersikap seperti biasanya.

''Ah benarkah? Tapi suara mamamu jauh lebih indah daripada papa.'' Ujarnya membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu.

''Eh~? Benarkah mama bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Menma tak percaya karena untuk hal yang itu Menma memang baru tahu.

''Tentu saja, dulu mamamu selalu bernyanyi dicafe milik papa yang dulu.''

''Wah, aku mau dengar, mama ayo bernyanyi disana aku mau mendengar suara mama.'' Bujuk Menma yang tentu saja dijawab gelengan dari sang mama.

''Tidak, mama tak akan bernyanyi karena saat ini status mama hanya tamu.''

Menma mengembungkan pipinya, ''Bhuuu.''

''Bilang saja mama hanya mau bernyanyi jika didepan paman ber-hmmm." Mulut Menma buru-buru dibekap Naruto hampir saja bocah itu keceplosan dan Naruto tak mau mengambil resiko.

''Apa maksudnya Menma, paman siapa?"

''Bukan apa-apa Neji, Menma akhir-akhir ini selalu melantur jika bicara. Ah mungkin sebaiknya aku buru-buru memasukannya kesekolah barunya biar dia tak terlalu banyak bermain hingga lupa waktu.''

''Memangnya kau belum mendaftarkannya sekolah?"

''Rencananya mungkin akhir minggu ini karena bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru." Jawab Naruto.

''Itu benar papa.'' Neji mengacak surai raven Menma.

''Nanti jika sudah sekolah kamu harus rajin belajar dan jadilah anak yang pintar.''

''Itu pasti papa.''

Jawab Menma mantap bocah itu pun kembali mendapat usapan sayang dikepalanya, Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

''Dan akupun masih belum berhenti untuk berharap, walau mungkin harapan itu sangat tipis.'' Ucapnya setengah berbisik pada Naruto.

Naruto tak merespon ia hanya diam dan lebih memilih melihat kearah lain, dan saat arah pandangnya tertuju pada sudut lain dicafe itu iris matanya seketika membola sempurna.

'Sasuke.'

Tbc

Chapter depan dimulai konflik yang sebenarnya muehehehehe...

Mohon maaf untuk semuanya jika makin kesini ff saya semakin ngawur, mohon maaf juga jika masih banyak kesalahan dimulai bahasa, pengejaan dan juga typo di ff saya..

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan...


End file.
